1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to alpine ski boots whose upper is at least partially journalled with respect to the shell base and relates in particular to ski boots of the type wherein the foot is inserted from the rear comprising a rear spoiler mounted pivotably around a transverse axis positioned in the rear zone of the shell base.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Known alpine ski boots of this type, such as those described in German Patent Publication 2,317,408 and German Patent Publication 1,963,342 have an upper comprising a front cuff and a rear spoiler which, secured by means of reciprocal maintenance, surround the lower leg of the skier and assure its retention in the boot. In these boots the rear spoiler has its pivot axis mounted on the rear end portion of the shell base, at the rear and at a distance from the journal zone corresponding to the ankle of the foot of the skier and independently of the front cuff of the upper. Such an arrangement of the rear spoiler makes it possible to substantially disengage the entire rear portion of the upper by moving the rear spoiler toward the rear and thus to facilitate the introduction insertion and removal of the foot of the skier from the boot.
However, during a flexion of the upper forwardly, the rear spoiler of these known boots pivots around its axis on the shell base without being able to follow the movement of the lower leg which, itself, pivots around the journal of the ankle. There results a relative sliding of the rear portion of the lower leg of the skier with respect to the rear spoiler, at each forward flexion and during the return to the initial position. This sliding, which occurs between the rear spoiler and the lower leg, is thus adapted to cause repeated friction which are found to be bothersome, even painful to the skier.
Other alpine ski boots of the type taught in French Patent Publication 2,619,999 alleviate this type of inconvenience by proposing in particular to journal the rear spoiler around an axis affixed to the shell base. To this end, a first journal axis is positioned in the journal zone of the upper and a second axis serving for opening the rear spoiler is positioned in the zone of the heel. On the other hand, particular linkage means used between the rear spoiler and its opening axis positioned on the shell base allow the rear spoiler to displace to the location of its opening axis in a direction which is substantially vertical and concentric to the journal axis of the upper, when the upper pivots in its entirety around its journal axis. This type of boot construction, while satisfactory on the functional level, has however a relatively complex structure to put into operation by virtue of the double function which the linkage of the rear spoiler on the shell base must serve, namely, pivoting upon opening and translational displacement during flexion of the upper during skiing.